A number of complex scientific reports are prepared under this contract. These documents typically consist of a mix of graphical, tabular and textual formats and must be clearly presented to articulate the intended scientific concepts, results and conclusions. In addition, these products must be accurate, internally consistent and complete. Many of these activities require external peer review. Several activities involving document preparation and/or peer review are ongoing. These include the preparation of the congressionally mandated Report on Carcinogens, peer review of the NTPs approach for conducting 5-day toxicity studies with high throughput transcriptomics as the primary endpoints, and a number of activities under a recently established unit focused on scientific coordination and publication. Keywords: document preparation, peer review